


Hi, my name is Sarah.

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cheating On Wife, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Hair pulling but in a nice way, M/M, Recalling last nights events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: There is a new hair dresser on set called Sarah. She does Lin's hair before shows, Lin finds he quite likes her and the feeling is mutual.





	1. Nice to meet you.

**Author's Note:**

> The only character I own is Sarah Knight the rest are real.  
> This isn't real, entirely fictional. 
> 
> This is before Sebastian was born.  
> Sorry Vanessa, for this.

It was a Monday, about two hours before the evening performance of Hamilton. 

Lin and Jonathan were sat in their dressing room, playing Mario Cart on the flatscreen in the corner.  
Both of them over-excited and majorly competitive. 

Then came a polite knock at the door.  
They were both oblivious to the sound, transfixed on the game. 

The knock came again but louder.  
Lin in hearing the sound shouted "Come in". 

The door opened without a squeak, a girl of about 20 years old walked in.  
Wearing a pair of slightly faded blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a chest pocket. 

"Hello" She spoke with a soft voice. 

Lin turned his head slightly to the left to look at the visitor, he did a double take. His hands let go of the wheel shaped control but the wrist strap stopped it from hitting the floor. 

"Hi" He squeaked out higher than he would've liked. 

Jon let out a cheer as he overtook and came in first place. "Haha, I won, oh hello". He said acknowledging the girl. 

Lin cleared his throat awkwardly before saying.  
"You must *cough* you must be the new hair lady?" He held out his hand in gesture for her to shake it.  
"Yes, my name's Sarah, Sarah Knight". She shook his hand, shaking slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir".  
John held out his hand also. 

"I wanted to come and introduce myself before hair and makeup, ya know make it less awkward than some stranger come in and play with your hair".  
She shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot, heat rising to her cheeks. 

"Have you met the rest of the cast yet?" Jon asked, seemingly less awkward than the other two, decided to break the silence that was doomed to fall. 

"No, not yet. I thought I'd come to see you first. As, well Mr Miranda wrote this incredible show, so I thought it would be polite". She started to fiddle with the end of her shirt. Lin blushed slightly at the compliment. He had gotten a lot of people saying how great Hamilton was but it felt oddly more sincere coming from Sarah. 

"Call him Lin, he doesn't need any more ego encouragement". He said with a laugh.  
Lin nudged him, "oi, rude. And yes you can call me Lin, and you call HIM whatever you want". He shot back to Jon. Sarah laughed quietly. The bromance between these two every bit as real as it is on camera. 

"I think I'll stick with Jon, if that's alright".  
"That's perfectly fine" Jon replied with a wink. "Let's take you on a tour to meet everyone, yeah?" 

"Awesome, that okay with you Mr Mir- Lin?"  
Lin nodded and stood up, "absolutely, let's go". 

And so they went out to find all the others and introduce them.


	2. Hair appointment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah comes in to do Lin's hair before show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know the title and summary is shit.

Sarah knocked on Lin's door before stepping inside.  
Him and Jon were talking about the show and who was coming to see it today. 

"Hi guys". She greeted.  
"Hey girl" Jon replied.  
"Hi" Lin spoke less high pitched than last time.  
"You ready?" She said referring to her bag.  
"Sure," Lin said, slightly anxious at the fact that this gorgeous woman was about to touch him. His hair, dammit Lin get your mind out the gutter. 

Lin span around in his desk chair to face the mirror on his dressing table.  
Sarah walked behind him and placed her bag on the floor beside him, taking out a brush and a spray bottle.

Sarah took a deep breath before leaning forward slightly. Taking in the scent of coconut from Lin's silky locks. Damn, she thought. She unconsciously let her eyes fall shut. 

Lin could see her in the mirror.  
"Are-are you okay?" He asked. She immediately stood straight and opened her eyes. Her breathing stopped in her throat.  
"Yeah, fine. Just um, what shampoo do you use?"  
She asked in panic.  
"I'm not sure, whatever my wife buys"  
Oh right, his wife. Of course, she internally sighed. He loves his wife, you need to get over this crush if you're gonna work with him. She thought. 

"Right, it's good, whatever it is"  
She ran her hands down his hair, his soft, amazing hair.  
Sarah picked up her brush and gently worked free the small tangles. 

Lin's hands were clenched in his lap, trying not to scream. He'd never felt like this before, god it was good, he had never had a thing for people touching his hair but with her it was different.  
The gentle caress of the brush running down his scalp. 

He had to stop thinking about it as he felt a pang of arousal shoot through him. 

Once she was satisfied Sarah took a hair tie and brushed his hair into a pony tail before securing it in place. 

Lin felt a cold mist of hair spray, signalling her finish. 

"All done for you" She quietly said as she stepped back and picked up her bag and placed her equipment back in. 

Lin let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding.  
"Thank you" He said.  
Jon was busy on his phone.  
"I'll see you two later" Sarah said "Bye guys". 

Jon perked up, "bye, wish us luck"  
Sarah smiled, "good luck, not that you two amazing people need it".  
"Bye, and thank you again" Said Lin as she left the room. 

"She seems nice" Jon stated.  
"Yeah, very" Lin's gaze lingered on the door.


	3. Drinks with the guys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go out for drinks.

Sarah stood outside the pub. Slightly anxious about going out, being around a group of people of whom you admire and are a massive fan of.

Earlier on during the day.  
"Hey, Sarah. Wait up" Jon ran down the hallway to catch up with her.  
"What's up Jon?" She replied.  
"We're all going out tonight. There's this pub/bar on 48th street. You wanna come?"  
"I dunno. Would that be alright? With the others?"  
"Yeah, should be fine. Come on, it'll be fun"  
Sarah thought about it for a moment. In the end she just said "Yeah, go on then. Why not? What time should I get there?"   
"Will around 7:30 be alright?"  
"Awesome, see ya then"

Anyway she opened the large wooden door and stepped inside.  
She checked her watch, 7:31.  
"Hey Sarah! Over here" Jon called over.   
She saw that he was sat with Lin, Anthony and Renee.  
She went over, "Hey guys, I hope you don't mind me joining in"  
"Not at all". Reneè said smiling and standing up to hug her.  
"Yeah, the more the merrier" Anthony said.

Lin didn't realise he was staring untill Jon kicked him under the table.  
He looked over at him.   
"Lin, help me get some drinks. What do you drink, Sarah?"   
"Um, rum and coke please."   
"Sure, coming up" 

Lin and Jon went up to get the drinks in.   
They stood at the bar. "What was that about?" Jon accused.   
"What do you mean?" Lin tried to act confused.   
"You know what I mean. You looking at Sarah like that."  
Lin looked down at his feet.   
"I, I dunno"   
"Well you're gonna have to sort it out. What about Vanessa?"   
"Yes I know. I love Vanessa more than anything and I would never intentionally hurt her, I just-I dunno. Sarah is very attractive."   
Jon sighed. "You gonna have to sort it out" 

"What can I get you two?" The barman cut in.   
"Hi, three largers, a rum and coke and a red wine please."   
The barman nodded. "Coming up"


	4. Can I walk you home?

Soon enough all the gang arrived and they were happily chatting with drinks in front of them.

"Hey, Lin. Remember that time on stage" Jonathan burst into laughter halfway through saying it.  
"You were. Hahaha. I walked past you in Reynolds Panflet and" Jon was pretty much in tears. "I grabbed your ass and you fell back onto Daveed" Jon was now snorting.

Everybody else was silent as Groff, who was clearly drunk, tried to calm down.

"Okay then. You've had enough to drink" Chris said sliding the bottle away from him.


End file.
